


Born To Dance (With Me)

by flickawhip



Series: Trans!Lacey [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fae!Flick, Fae!Lana, Sex in a store-room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana and Flick make use of an empty bar to get hot and heavy





	Born To Dance (With Me)

“Dear goddess.... Lana must you wear shirts that tight and skirts that short?”

“Am I distracting you?”

Lana’s smirk was playful even as she moved closer to her wife, enjoying how quiet the bar was, it was just before Lacey was due to meet her new family but Lana would make use of the peace as much as possible. 

“Yes, you minxy girl you...”

“I could always take them off?”

Flick had dropped the glass that time, shrugging and flicking a hand at it to fix it before moving to kiss Lana hotly, dragging her towards the store-room, they didn’t have time to get home but she was not going to let that comment slide. At all. 

Lana had moaned the second Flick kissed her hotly, her entire body arching to the hand that slipped under her skirt, her free hand palming Lana’s breasts, the kissing and touching hot and heavy, neither woman holding back until Lana finally shivered undone. 

Flick had smirked, kissing her again. 

“Starting to think you really were born to dance with me....”


End file.
